


Meeting Their Death

by mythology1746



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, canon deceased characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythology1746/pseuds/mythology1746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat unconnected series of drabbles detailing the first few minutes of characters' deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is a story about welcoming people into the “On”. The world beyond death. Dumbledore told Harry that were he to board a train while at that version of Kings Cross, he would move On. We can assume the On was heaven of some sort, and so we can also assume they get to meet others in the world of the dead.
> 
> These are going in no particular order, and unless I say specifically, have no relation to one another.

“Look...at…me…”

Harry Potter looked down into the eyes of Severus Snape. Snape stared back into the eyes of Lily Evans as the life drained out of him. His vision clouded, and he felt himself slip away.

What could have been moments, hours, days, or years later, Severus Snape sat up. He recognized where he was at once. What appeared to be the Black Lake was to his left, and he was shaded from the hot sun by a large tree.

This was where he had ruined his friendship.

He turned around and was shocked, however, to see a wide open field and, walking toward him, Lily Evans. He sprung to his feet.

As she grew closer, he was shocked to see tears glinting in her eyes.

She stopped about four feet away from him, staring into her eyes. He could not tell if she was happy or sad, angry or disappointed. He just knew that her eyes were blazing with a sort of fire.

Finally, he said, in a very choked voice, “Lily…”

She closed the distance and threw her arms around him. “Oh Severus.” She cried into his robes. “Why did you have to die too?”

His arms closed around her, and he whispered, “I had hoped against it, but I knew it was always possible…Lily…I’ve missed you…I was so stupid…I should have…I’m so sorry…”

She released him, and he was surprised to see her blazing look had returned. “I forgave you a long time ago for what happened at Hogwarts, and even that you joined the Death Eaters, but why did you have to give my son years and years of misery?”

Snape stared at Lily, and the anger in her eyes…well, it was clear. He had seen it time and time again since they had been children. He felt himself flush, unsure of what to say. Just a moment ago Lily had been sobbing into his chest, and now…now she was mad at him, all over again. In his head, he heard a faint echo of his own voice: “ _…mudblood…_ ”

“I don’t—Lily you know that I didn’t—”

“I was ready to forgive you when I died. For everything. But now…I can’t forgive that you tortured him, Sev, I really can’t.”

He felt tears in his eyes as she turned away from him. When she was a good distance, she turned back. “And…I missed you. Really, I did.”


	2. Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail)

Peter Pettigrew registered that the hand that his master had given him was choking him to death. He registered his wand being yanked from his hand, and someone—Potter, it was Harry Potter—trying to yank the hand away from his throat.

_Stop!_ he wanted to say. _Harry…I deserve this_.

But no words would form. A moment passed, and he was gone. The dungeons of Malfoy Manner disappeared, and he sprung up to a standing position in what appeared to be…his dormitory at Hogwarts? Yes, that was definitely where he was. He recognized the beds. Remus’s neat and tidy, James’s with parchment everywhere on it, Sirius’ totally unmade, and his own, with—

With James Potter and Sirius Black sitting upon it. He tried to shift backwards and, already half-lying on the floor as it was, slipped and did a strange sort of backwards summersault. Both men looked livid, Sirius even more so. They were glaring wholeheartedly down at him, as though he were vermin. The image of Sirius and Remus Lupin in the Shrieking Shack, just a few years ago, popped into his head, and he felt himself pale as he attempted to free himself of the tangle of robes.

A moment passed in which Peter found he could not, in fact, free himself. James stood and walked over. To Peter’s surprise, he grabbed the former man by the shoulders and assisted him in standing.

Sirius laughed tersely from where he was still sitting. “Oh James, your boy really _is_ just like you…he would probably help Peter here too.”

James smiled, ever so slightly. “Well, he certainly seems so.” Then he turned back to Peter. “Of course, I won’t really know for sure. _You_ made that happen.”

Peter felt his blood run cold. This was what he was waiting for, what he knew would be coming.

“So why did you do it? And don’t give me that bloody answer you gave Sirius.”

Peter shook his head, sinking to his knees. “I—I don’t know. Pro—James,” he amended at a look from Sirius, “James I don’t know. He was winning…he was going to win. And I didn’t want to die. I really didn’t. We w-were so young.

Sirius stood and appeared next to James, both of them staring down to him. “Well you had no issue in allowing Voldemort” —Peter flinched— “to kill James! To kill Lily, and their son! They _trusted_ you. _I_ trusted you.”

“I know I messed up!” Peter cried. “I know that it’s all my fault. I know that that’s why you’re both dead, and I know that it’s my fault that he’s powerful again. _I know I know I know_. And I’m sorry. I really didn’t want it to turn out this way, not at all. But it did, and I can’t change the past…I wish I could but I can’t, so _please just stop_!”

James looked steadily at him for a couple of minutes. “C’mon Peter,” he said quietly, “you’ve had a hard enough time.”


	3. Fred Weasley

“You’re joking, Perce, you’re actually joking! I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since—” Fred heard the noise all around him as he was cut off, felt an indescribable pain coming from every direction, and then his vision clouded over and he was _gone_.

Fred found himself to be lying on the floor of a rundown flat. His head was killing him, and the last thing he could remember was dueling alongside Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

He could hear footsteps behind him, and sprung up immediately, reaching for his wand—which wasn’t there. Fred was startled, and his eyes scanned the room, finally resting on a man who resembled Bill. Fred had no idea who this Bill-look-a-like was, where he was, or _what the heck happened to his wand_.

“Oi, mister, who are you?” He asked.

The other man smiled slightly. “My name is Fabian. Fabian Prewett, nice to meet—”

Fred interrupted him. “You’re _joking_ , right? Fabian Prewett—my Uncle Fabian—my mom’s brother—he’s been dead ages! I must be dreaming!”

Fabian slowly approached him. “No, Fred…you aren’t _dreaming_ …you are…you’ve died.”

Fred scoffed. “Now you’re just screwing with my head. I can’t be dead. Now, where’s my wand? I really must get back to the Battle at hand.”

Fabian stared at him. It was the kind of look Fred knew Albus Dumbledore to give, the kind that sort of scanned your soul in a very particular sort of way, as though weeding some sort of secret out. It frightened Fred to an extent, and Fabian finally said, “Fred, I know it’s hard. It was for me too. But…you’ve died, mate.”

And then there was _that look_. The same look Fred had seen in his mother time and time again. The look that said, very clearly, that the words of the speaker were true. And that he ought to believe them, or else the consequences that were attached would be very serious.

And that’s when Fred knew.

Knew that he wasn’t dreaming.

Knew that that really _was_ his dead uncle Fabian.

And he knew he was really dead.

A few minutes passed in an extremely awkward silence. Finally, Fred said, “So where’s Georgie’s ear, eh? Maybe I can scream some sense into him from this here Afterlife, right?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Many apologies for the ridiculous cheesiness at the end...))


End file.
